The present disclosure relates to a display input device, an image forming apparatus, and a control method for a display input device.
A display input device provided to an image forming apparatus or the like displays various screens. Some screens displayed on the display input device enable scrolling of display content.
A conventional display input device has a touch screen. In the conventional display input device, when the touch screen receives a scroll operation, scroll processing is started to scroll display content on the screen.
For instance, the conventional display input device sets a scroll speed based on pressing force of a contact body (such as a user's finger or a touch pen) against the touch screen when the scroll operation starts. As the pressing force of the contact body is larger, the scroll speed is slower.